


death of a bachelor

by angelicks



Series: velvet silks [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s setting, British, Circus, M/M, One shot!, Open Ending, an old story in my drafts, it's up to y'all to imagine what could've happened next, the greatest showman-ish idrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: i'm walking the long road, watching the sky fallthe lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live? | based on a panic! at the disco song wherein jisung was grateful he had stood up his assigned date later that afternoon





	death of a bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> hi sup s leigh nd im sorry for not updating like im,,,, posting new works instead of working on my unfinished ones but yeezies sorry :((( m just not in the mood aaaaejejwwj but i hope you'll like this???

**❝ COME ONE, COME ALL AND EXPERIENCE THE FUN OF THE CIRCUS JAMBOREE ！ ❞**

 

hanging out by the treetops, or running away afraid to be the person who'll chase after their playmates was one thing he never experienced growing up from a family of multimillionaires after all. 

 

you couldn't easily judge him, well truth be told you can't judge anyone easily at all. you'd never know what the person may be going through or what they're currently suffering. 

 

he felt like a doll tossed in the air, floating around and dancing like a fairy. he had dancing lessons but attending an event without watchful eyes, strict parents and bodyguards? this was all new. 

 

“dmitir shostakovich's waltz no. 2 i see? not bad.” 

 

he overhead a group of upperclassman who he assumed were his father's friends. he grew up believing that the circus is a cruel place, afterall it wasn't in animals' nature to entertain people. he knew some or most animals were probably drugged by the people who worked for the circus. 

 

right now he was seeing numerous people, from town dancing happily with their partners. the waltz was at the midpart when jisung had realized if he stood there for too long, people might grow suspicious of him so he fled to the northern part of the tent. 

 

“aye boy! we don't really experience this much fun in months after all the best circus only comes around frequently here because of the meticulous park's and their picky choices.” 

 

“...yes, yes i understand. i was just looking for a friend. good day sir!” 

 

he immediately blended in with the people dancing around, he was not a very good liar for a boy like him. when the orchestra had stopped playing, the crowd had stepped back and jisung was unfortunately left in the spotlight, the people looking at him expectantly. 

 

tchaikovsky’s sleeping beauty waltz had suddenly began to play. 

 

_crap this one, this one song i can't get right. of all music─_

 

when a mop of soft brown hair had approached him. he smiled sheepishly before grabbing jisung's hand in his, slotting it together and placing jisung's other hand on his waist. 

 

they glided across the dance floor smoothly and gracefully. if anything jisung couldn't breathe properly, he was nervous for pete's sake. the boy was stunning. his ivory skin, face that screamed innocence, and chocolate brown eyes. oh those eyes where he felt like he lost himself in. 

 

  “ _but if i know you, i know what you'll do you'll love at once the way you did once upon a dream_. ” 

 

his voice reminded him of the choir of angels he heard from his sweet dreams. jisung was not one to believe in love at first sight but jesus, if the boy didn't take his breath away. 

 

as the song ended, the warmth he felt from the boy was now gone. of course, jisung had to chase the boy who was walking fastly away from him. 

 

wait does he not want me to introduce myself? then why did he have to come to me and make me weak on my knees? 

 

“wait! don't you want to tell me your name?” 

 

instead the boy only quickened his pace, bouncing lightly from the stairs and into the dark forest. 

 

_damn it, he was sensitive when it came to the outdoors. rashes, allergies all that._

 

“please! may i know who you are?” 

 

finally after 10 minutes of running around the deafening silent forest, he saw the boy's back facing him. he was only wearing a blue silky long sleeve paired with white pants and brown shoes. he slowly faced jisung, a blank face making jisung shiver but all of that faded once the smaller boy took a stride and was now close to jisung just like a while ago. 

 

he expected the boy to finally answer him but the smaller only sighed deeply and leaned close to jisung, closing the gap. surely it wasn't jisung's first kiss but, he felt warm and nice. 

 

no sparks but…a connection where he felt safe. all of that ended once the boy parted from him, 

 

“chenle, it's chenle. i apologize for the goose chase.”

 

“no! it's..it's okay, why were you running away from me?”

 

“i’m afraid the answer to that is confidential.” 

 

“oh...i’m jisung by the way.”

 

“i know, i have to leave now. twas a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“like what i said, i do not mind at all. for someone as pretty as you？surely everything would be worth it.” 

 

“i...oh.” 

 

chenle felt dumb. he bit the insides of his cheek, his face flushed red from what jisung had said. whilst the younger looked proud and determined to have chenle. 

 

“you aren't from hampshire are you?”

 

“no, i come from paris.”

 

“i see, you─”

 

just as he was about to say sweet nothings, chenle had bowed down and walked away again. leaving jisung's mouth open, the younger was astounded. 

* * *

 

 _ **A MONTH HAD PASSED,** _and jisung sat by his terrace, carefully tracing his lips and looking at the golden hues of the sky. he just woke up and the white walls and silver railings were such a compliment to jisung's hazy morning. 

 

he glanced at the vase filled with daisies and daffodils, flowers that reminded him of chenle. oh dear his chenle. chenle who seemed like a shy beautiful butterfly whose hair was soft and bouncy. 

 

he stood up, dusting the bread crumbs off his white silky robes. he washed his face and ran his fingers through his silver hair, jogging down the stairs and heading straight to the dining room where he saw his family. 

 

“jisung! we've missed you so much!” 

 

“mother! father! how was america?”

 

“it was fine to say the least. your father and i had fun and our company keeps on getting bigger and bigger each day.”

 

“ah, that's not new though.” 

 

jisung had said as he sat down, immediately taking the french toast and looking at the pink haired boy. 

 

“jaemin, how was italy? have you met anyone interesting?”

 

“a few yes, but they weren't appealing and ideal as a significant other.”

 

“i see, it's fine. we already found one! they'll be visiting this afternoon.” 

 

jaemin almost choked on his jasmine tea as he looked at his mother straight in the eye. 

 

“isn't that too soon?!”

 

“and aren't you getting old?” 

 

their father chuckled and shook his head in disappointment. jisung could only watch in amusement. he didn't really get along with his older brother, they always fought and argued. 

 

jaemin was excellent in sparring and long distance forms of fighting like archery and shooting. whilst jisung excelled in fighting with his barehands, and combat. 

 

* * *

 

 _ **TO PUT IT SIMPLY**_ jisung was fuming as soon as he saw the two boys, arms linked and dress shirts matching. jesus fucking christ. he meant no harm but if it was an afternoon lunch with his cold, arrogant and self centered older brother named jaemin and his fiancé named zhong chenle, of course jisung would not be able to stand those two. 

 

“ever had toad in the hole?”

 

“no,” 

 

chenle replied, as eloquent as ever since jisung had first heard him talk. the younger brother was sure he had heard jaemin say to chenle “please be our guest and feel at home? it'd be embarrassing if you viewed our family as intimidating.”

 

as the horrifying lunch ended, jisung had dashed off to his bedroom. the way to his safe place or domicile as he'd like to call it seemed endless. like the halls were repeating over and over until he accidentally ran into chenle. 

 

“j-j-jisung, i thought i was going bonkers. would you mind showing me the music room?”

 

_what the absolute hell─_

 

he didn't want to scream at his brother's fiance, well unless he wanted a serious beating. jisung could only nod absent-mindedly while leading chenle to his least favorite rooms. 

 

the young, enchanting chinese boy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the grand piano. jisung contemplated if he was going to stay or just scream at his pillow, knowing how petty he is? probably the latter. 

 

chenle then had placed his fingers above the keys, he looked at jisung with a shy smile and pressed his fingers on the keys, creating a sound that echoed throughout the spacious room. 

 

he picked up the melodies and it seemed like he was trying to remember something. the tune was something jisung head once. oh-moonlight sonata. a masterpiece i couldn't learn professionally and by heart which almost made doyoung throw a chair at me. 

 

“you play.”

 

_yes well congratulations jisung for stating the obvious, no wonder girls run after you._

 

“i'm not really good but yes, i try.” 

 

“sorry…did it hurt?”

 

_what? when you left me aching for y-_

 

“i didn't mean to bump into you. jaemin had left to buy gifts from town and i saw you, i'm sorry if i...had disturbed your schedule.”

 

“what? no, it's…it's okay.”

 

“i see…i also apologize for what took place in the angel's garden a month ago. i had no intentions to treat you like that. it's just that i couldn't stop myself, i-i'm really sorry.”

 

“you really wanted to kiss me that time?” 

 

“...yes.” 

 

he was confident, to hell and back as he sat beside chenle. relishing in the way the older had shivered from the contact. jisung only smirked as he cleared his throat. a grand sound erupted through the room, chenle had stopped dazing and started staring at the refined man right beside him. 

 

chenle was drawn to the music, captivating him in. he was no longer staring at the instrument but at him. his eyes closed as he too was quite evidently lost in the music he was playing. his lips were pressed together as his chest rose and fell and all of it came to an end, the korean boy seemed to be waiting for a reply. 

 

“you seemed to have forgotten how to speak.” 

 

“wha-no, um thank you for that. if you'll excuse me, i'll retreat to the guest room and sleep-”

 

“sleep hmm? too early don't you think?”

 

_ha, i have got you now._

 

jisung cringed at his own words but kept his calm facade. chenle only gulped down and refused to look into jisung's eyes. 

 

“i'm tired, again i apologize for my irresponsible actions.” 

* * *

 

 _ **FOUR DAYS AFTER,** _they were having dinner all together with jisung's parents, the boy himself, jaemin and chenle. and also, quite an unexpected guest, karen from the other town whose parents are quite known for their charity organizations. she had been babbling about her travels to jisung once she was seated next to him, whilst jaemin and chenle were across them. 

 

the chinese had kept an eye on everyone, looking at what personalities they had, what made each one likeable and not to be harsh he thought, but does karen not know the rule of not talking with your mouth full? 

 

“chenle dear, you haven't said a word ever since the dinner had started. do you miss home?”

 

mrs. park had asked, gaining everyone's attention. holy crap chenle put his utensils down and looked at his future mother-in-law. 

 

“well madame, why speak when i have nothing to say?” chenle asked, jaemin raising a perfectly plucked brow carefully. “i find small talk unnecessary and quite a bore, you see madame. though i apologize for not bothering to let people know i'm here.” 

 

“oh dearie, it's nothing.” mrs park had laughed while waving him off. “i just thought you didn't like the food or atmosphere maybe even both.”

 

“everything here seems fine, mrs park.” 

 

chenle replied curtly, shyly smiling before continuing to eat his food. he felt a hand tap his thigh and he looked at jaemin beaming at him. 

 

“you're not the happy person i expected you to be, don't get me wrong i'm fine with that.” 

 

chenle chuckled as he again, tried to eat without having thoughts of throwing karen away from their dinner table. karen was a beautiful young woman, no lie and surely jisung would like that. 

 

she had been flirting ever since they had arrived, raising her voice higher and more feminine and park jisung swallowing all of it like a hungry dog. in a moment, jisung had leaned down to whisper something into karen's ear earning a blush while chenle's cheeks heated as well, but perhaps not for the same reason. 

 

“mrs. park, mr. park i'm terribly sorry but i feel lightheaded. i didn't mean to be rude towards our first dinner together.”

 

“what? no, no worries. jaemin? escort him to his room please? or would you want to sleep with jaemin if that will make you feel better?”

 

and for a second, chenle had thought that jisung stopped talking to karen and was eyeing them cautiously now. the chinese only declined the offer and jaemin gave his hand a tight squeeze before chenle had left. 

 

before chenle had completely left the dining hall, he head jisung say “i too don't feel well mother and father practice today was tiring.” soon, the silver haired boy had followed chenle who was quickly going up the stairs, jisung only chuckling. 

 

“running away from me again? yet this time you're in my territory now.”

 

“mr. park, please don't try to play tricks with me.”

 

“mr park? what are you? talking to my father? jisung. by the way you're one to talk aren't you? sure!” jisung had exclaimed while slowly cornering chenle in the third floor of the manor. this time jisung had raised his voice, speaking in a girly manner. 

 

“walk into the dance floor and enchant mr park jisung, weaken him by staring at him and singing also when the song ends! make sure to run away and once he catches you kiss him say your name and run away completely! then show up after a month only to be announced engaged with his older brother!” 

 

“jisung!” 

 

chenle whisper-yelled trying to calm the younger boy down. soon enough chenle had reached the guest room, lavish and dim. the red velvet walls, the burgundy canopy bed, low intricate designed chandelier, it was all too quiet. it was his fault, he dug his own grave mistaking jisung as a quiet shy lamb when in truth he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

 

the younger looked at him with a dark grin, 

 

“aren't you intriguing? you can appear as pure, docile and fragile as a flower next minute you're cold as ice and quiet as a mouse.” 

 

“it isn't necessary for you to stay in my room, mr park.”

 

“gormless little one, if you have forgotten already you are in my house and everything i say goes, and when i ask you questions you answer and when i want to do something, you are obliged to.”

 

“that's ridiculous! what am i? your property?!” 

 

jisung only chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, looking at his nails. “could have been if it wasn't for my parents.” he replied. 


End file.
